


I'm Listening

by library_of_lcl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_of_lcl/pseuds/library_of_lcl
Summary: Bora's friends were begging her to come out tonight. They just wanted to see her happy again.Just a normal night drinking, or is it?Who's that mysterious girl at the end of the bar?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 21





	I'm Listening

"Bora please, one night, then you can go back to living in your bed again..." Yoohyeon said to her. Siyeon was standing at the doorway, praying her best friend would agree.  
"How's it gonna help?"  
Siyeon quietly spoke into the door frame, "I want the old Sua back..."  
Bora heard that and her heart dropped; her mental health hasn't just affected her.  
Next thing the two girls knew they were walking to a nearby club. Bora had exchanged Siyeon's sweater for a black skirt and a shirt with a harness on top. Siyeon thought she looked like Sua now. Not that anything was wrong with Bora, Sua was just a more extroverted version. Though her face didn't communicate this, her head low while sitting at the bar. Then she was presented with alcohol, a drink she hadn't touched in months. But she was encouraged to take it. For her, alcohol lead to mistakes. One night.  
Before she could tell herself no half of the glass was already gone. She felt alive, awake. She wanted to dance like she used to. Siyeon had already been dragged away by her girlfriend Minji so Bora pulled her friend onto the dance floor. Yoohyeon liked to see a smile on the small girls face, it brought joy to her. She knew it was the alcohol working but she didn't care, Bora was happy tonight. "Let's go get more shots puppy"  
Yoohyeon was confused by the name but let Bora pull her back over to the bar. Earlier the bar was fairly empty but Bora's eyes were now on a woman sat at the end. She was dressed almost entirely in black and had short brown hair, stopping at her jawline. Bora turned to her friend.  
She slammed her hand on the bar, "YOOHYEON"  
"What?" The younger girl answered, a little shocked.  
"She's PRETTY"  
"Bora, no need to be so vocal, everyone can hear you and I know the bartenders pretty"  
Bora cupped yoohyeon's face, bringing her down to meet her eyeline. "No the girl behind me you idiot!!"  
Yoohyeon looked towards the girl to see her head perked up now, "she can hear you Bora" the girl laughed.  
"WHAT? I'm being really quiet"  
"You're literally yelling" Yoohyeon calmly says looking back at the girl who was now chuckling. Bora then glanced to and quickly looking back at her friend.  
"She's so FUCKING PRETTY, I think I love her" she gasped, her eyes wide. "I should propose"  
Yoohyeon watched the mysterious girl burst into so much laughter even Bora could hear it. No way was she turning around now. "She heard that?"  
They both heard a voice from the end of the bar, "I heard every word Bora"  
Just then the orange haired bar tender placed a shot in front of Bora. "From my friend Yubin at the end of the bar"  
Yoohyeon thought she'd leave Bora alone now, she'd laugh from a distance. "Seems like Siyeon needs me" then before she left she turned to bar stool so Bora was now facing Yubin.  
"PUPPY!!"  
The younger one smirked, "don't be afraid darling, come sit closer"  
Bora gulped, took the shot then moved next to Yubin. Seeing her face this close she squealed a little then quickly covered her mouth. Yubin places her hands delicately on Boras arms, freeing her mouth.  
"YOU'RE SO HOT"  
She immediately led her head down on the bar while the bar tender put a glass of water in between the two girls. "We didn't order one Handong"  
"She's had 2 glasses, you've had 3 and I don't want you throwing up in my car again you dumb fuck"  
Bora immediately takes a few sips of water then looks straight at Yubin. She spoke softly, "I don't think your a dumb fuck but you can fuck me..."  
Yubin giggled as Handong quickly walked away in a chuckle. It wasn't even awkward, Yubin found Bora so endearing.  
Bora started to slap her own forehead, swearing to herself. Yubin lowered her hands once again, this time securing them to her own lap. They were looking straight into each other's eyes, "you're very cute Bora"  
The small one couldn't handle the compliment and tried to hide herself away but Yubin had her hands. Somehow by Boras physical panicking and Yubin catching her as she fell, the girl was sat on Yubins lap. She felt arms wrap around her waist, "you're mine now"  
Bora then signalled for more shots which they were taking while trying to get to know one another. Though that was pretty hard considering Bora was downing most of the shots. She was on a high, she hadn't felt this good in months. She wanted the night to last forever.  
As Handong told Bora to drink the water around every 10 minutes she only would when Yubin tapped the glass with her rings. That's when Bora noticed her fingernails where short, "Lesbian!" She giggled in excitement and then she heard a chuckle from behind the bar.  
"Yes and I'm guessing you are too?" Yubin pulled her face so she faced her. Bora let out a laugh before going for it and quickly kissing Yubin. That left a smile on the younger ones face and she carried the girl to a couch, then allowing Bora to straddle her. Yubin looked up at the girl say on her, realising how much she wanted her in return. She initiated it this time, taking complete control of Bora. Yubin had one hand securely on the girls waist, the other lost in her hair, holding her head close. It was clear Bora was trying lead but Yubin was having none of that. She broke the kiss, moving her face to Bora's ear, "give in"  
The whisper made Bora lose all focus, letting Yubin lead the whole thing. After a while she stopped tasting Boras lips and moved to her neck after removing her blazer. They were both lost in each other, completely losing touch with the world. Bora loved it. It didn't feel real but the sensations were so loud and clear.  
Yubin brushed her fingers through Boras hair and moving her head in the process to get better access. The delicate motion woke Bora up to the world even more so she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Then Yubin felt a tug on her shirt and she knew exactly what that meant. Bora was eager.  
"Sweetie, look where we are"  
"I just want... you..." Boras words were slurred, the alcohol was taking over her mind.  
Yubin then told her to move of her lap and keep a hold of her blazer. Bora was a little upset the fun ended but part of her knew it would be continued soon.  
Yubin went up to the bar, catching her friends attention. "Hey can Gahyeon stay at yours tonight and the two girls that came with Bora, when they come over tell them Bora's in good hands and their drinks are on me"  
Handong raised an eyebrow, "someone really likes her huh? and Yubin can you keep in mind she's drunk?"  
Yubin chuckled, "oh please, she's only tipsy"  
She then made her way back to a sulking Bora who then showed a smile again.  
"You want more of me Bora?"  
Upon entering the apartment Bora tried to push Yubin against the wall but the younger one simply spun her round, holding her with only one arm. The other was undoing her harness. "I said give in, didn't I?"  
Bora couldn't help noticing she was extremely good at this, she'd spend several minutes figuring it out herself. It was one the floor in a matter of seconds along with their shoes and Yubin's blazer.  
Bora was already being carried to the bedroom, giggling along the way. She was given a moment to compose herself while Yubin was carefully taking off her rings. Once she was done Bora bolted at her, connecting their lips once again then it was her turn to make marks. While she was doing so Yubin was quickly unbuttoning the girls shirt then leaving it on the floor they both alternated in taking of each other's clothes until Yubin was in only her underwear and Bora was in her bra and under shorts. Yubin went to take of the girls bra but hesitated. Bora was still laughing between kisses. She wasn't just tipsy. She was drunk.  
Yubin couldn't.  
"Bora, sit down"  
She giggled yet again, "yes ma'am"  
Yubin took a breath, "we aren't doing this, you're more drunk than I thought you were"  
"Yubinie..." Bora whined.  
She knelt down to the sitting girls level, "you can't consent Bora"  
"But..."  
"When you're sober baby"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Yubin lifted the girls face, "don't be sorry Bora, in the morning maybe we can, but I need you sober, understood?"  
Bora nodded.  
She knew the girl might not remember any of this by then but they both wanted it. Yubin wasn't going to be selfish; she could wait.  
Bora was given some clothes to sleep in and she slept cuddled as close as she could to Yubin. The younger one looked down at the girl lead on her chest. She was so glad Bora came to the club tonight. She was so glad she drank. Otherwise they never would have met.  
Yubin wanted the morning to come quickly now, not for sex but she wanted to get to know the sober Bora.


End file.
